Flowers
by hawkeyedbrotherhood
Summary: Riza was still mortified over the conversation with Pride. Rated T for sexual theme and slight cursing. Royai


Hey guys!

So this is a Royai one-shot.

This takes place about half way through the story, when *SPOILER* Riza becomes Bradley's assistant, and when we find out Selim is Pride D;

I don't own any rights to FMA.

*sobs*

Okay hope you enjoy the story! :3

Riza is still mortified over the conversation with Pride. T for sexual theme and slight cursing.

Flowers

 _Why didn't he just kill me?_

Placing the phone back down and ending the call, Riza remained standing over her table. After only a couple seconds of comfort from hearing his calming voice over the phone, however, the anxieties came flooding back. She stumbled over and found herself sitting on the cold tile. Pride's exposure left her slightly disturbed, after all.

 _Why didn't he just kill me?_

A fresh batch of warm tears seeped from her closed eyes.

 _He had the opportunity._

 _He's fucking toying with me. At any point he can strike, and he knows I know that. He wants to see me fall, yet I refuse to._

And yet, she did feel herself falling. Riza was still sitting on the ground, holding black hayate, when the noise of knocking ripped her out of her bolted upright, realizing the darkness of her apartment surrounding her, intensifying.

A second knock came and her fears only increased.

She pulled her comforting side arm out into her shaking hand, cocked it, and reached for the door. Her hand was shaky; she found it hard to unlock the door.

"Sir?" The Lieutenant, dumbfounded to find her superior officer, Colonel Roy Mustang, in front of her apartment.

She noticed the darkness seeping away, either from the moon's light or by the dark's choice...

Riza suddenly became aware of the situation. The pain from the wound on her cheek became more intensified, almost demanding to be noticed. She felt the cold breeze from the outdoors dry up her cheeks from the fresh tears on her swollen face. Riza felt the heat of Black Hayate's small body near her leg, staring at Roy with a confused expression on the dog's face.

The small detail that shone through the most however, was the crazed-with-worry look on Mustang's face. It only intensified once he saw the deep cut on her cheek and the dried tear stains and puffy redness of her face, the cold gun still in her then, hiding his emotions quickly as he does so well, relaxed his face and stance. Even to the one person who opens him up, he feels the need to hide his emotions from.

"I knew something was bothering you, Lieutenant." A caring smirk grew on his lips as he stared at her.

"Caught me red-handed." She widened the door and stepped aside, allowing his presence to be welcome in her quiet and petite apartment.

She put her gun back with uneasy hands, wiping the tears from her eyes, trying not to mess up her already-messed-up mascara.

"Also, I brought the flowers. I know you told me not to, but I bought you some vases so you can have them. There's an unnecessary amount of plants piled up in my car." Despite her situation and embarrassment of vulnerability, she laughed at his statement.

"Well, thank you, sir." He turned and faced her. Concern crawled back into his face as he examined her state. Before Riza knew it, she was crying again.

Tears came pouring out.

Her vulnerability made her upset and cry even more. The last time she sobbed was at the thought of the one she loved most dead, Lust's smirk still burned into her memory. She told herself she would not cry again from a Homunculus' action.

But, she did- and her weakness and pain and worry poured out in the form of tears.

Roy gently wrapped his arms around her waist, and when she didn't reject him he held her tighter, feeling her warm and broken self so close to his. She burrowed her face in his chest, moving her arms up his strong back. She wanted to forget the events that happened earlier: her acceptance of her own death, remembering how even Pride commented on how calm she was acting. To try to remove what he said about always watching her from the shadows from her memory. To forget the feeling of blood-lust so deep down in her core left by him.

They stayed like that for a while. Her hysterical sobbing lessened to eventually quiet sobs, then nothing more came out. She felt numb, which in the moment was better than being petrified.

She moved her head away reluctantly and looked in his eyes.

She was about to spill everything that happened earlier out, but remembered the high probability of her house being bugged, so she selectively chose the words to share. One of them would most certainly not be expressing Selim Bradley's identity as a Homunculus. She let go of his embrace, and as he did the same, she couldn't help but long for more of his touch.

"One of _them_ , sir. Another one has revealed himself." She emphasized 'them'; talking of the homunculi, hoping he'd understand the reasoning for the unease in her tone.

"Mm..." Roy had a focused look on his face. His eyes turned away from hers, lost in thought. Making theories; the threat of yet another homunculus' existence.

He turned and looked back at her eyes. Neither looked away. They shared an unspoken and unbroken bond. The care, the affection. How they would die for one another, go to the ends of the earth to protect and save the other's life.

Involuntarily, Roy moved his hand onto Riza's rosy-red cheeks, tracing her scar gently. He stared at her beautiful complexion, eyes following his hand as he went. He was still worried about the events that happened earlier that night but he knew she couldn't share. His fingers slowly moved around her straight cut. Her cheek was so soft, his hand so warm on her face.

He again moved his hand, a fresh rush between the two, tracing her cheekbone, moving down to her lips, her jaw, and lower onto the exposed and small neck, sending chills down the lieutenant's back. His hand stopped at her sternum. He started to hesitantly move his hand away but Riza grabbed it. She wanted more of him, even if it was only a taste.

Riza spoke barely a whisper: "Don't stop." She looked away from his piercing gaze while speaking the words, out of fear of rejection. Her grasp on his hand grew tighter.

Relief went through Roy's mind, thinking only that he was glad she didn't feel taken advantage of. He moved his held hand to lock fingers with Riza, grasping firmer back. She looked up.

He took his free hand and placed it on her waist. Leaning in, Roy - gently at first - placed a light kiss on Riza's lips.

Memories flooded back-

Back to before they were in the military, when they were unruly and irresponsible teenagers, kissing and interacting at the moments they could- trying to hide it from Hawkeye's father, Roy's teacher of flame alchemy.

It had been so long since they experienced the familiar taste and feel of one another, and that simple peck was not enough.

"I'll always be here to protect you, my queen."

Those words made her feel so content, so comforted that Roy has always been watching her back too. This time, Riza leaned in first, more strongly than Roy. Their lips locked, their tongues danced - minutes passed, tangled limbs on tan couches and passionate kisses and -

"Wait." They broke apart.

"What?" Just at that one word- what went wrong? Did she force herself on him? She was acting too reckless, too young - like she was a teenager with him again. He needed to leave, he shouldn't have come, she needed to find a way to stop Selim and his-

"The flowers are still in the car."

Maybe Pride is a royai shipper and he planned for this to happen.

Okay yes I know it got off track but I mean c'mon who doesn't like fluff and cute things. XD

And Roy was trying to comfort her okay guys.

Also, I know Riza is OOC slightly just because of the kissing and crying and worrying so I apologize xD

Also her over analysis is because she's a girl and we kind of suck because we over think everything when it comes to relationships.

Please leave your thoughts and opinions in a review!


End file.
